Change in My Heart
by wolf master97
Summary: Felicia just finished her Valentines day show and is not expecting her special someone to show up. Which something different about him and a very important question for her. JonxFelicia GallonxFelicia Valentine one-shot.


**Ok, I wrote this on the fly because I wanted to make something for Valentines day. If this is posted after Valentines, sorry. I been getting back into Darkstalkers again a bit.**

Our favorite catwoman was currently lying down on her couch. A ball of yarn in her paws as she batted it with her paws. She smiled at her fun but was a bit upset. Her Valentines concert had gone absolutely purrrfect, but she couldn't spot her favorite fan in the audience. He was normally there, cheering her on. She didn't know it was there tonight or not.

_Jon_, she thought. _Where were you? Were you somewhere in the crowd, or somewhere else? Why?_ A knock on the door broke her out of her thoughts. She hopped from the couch and walked to the door, her tail swaying behind her. She opened to door to find her favorite fan standing there. Jon the werewolf stood before here with a slight smile on his muzzle.

"Hey Felicia," he greeted, holding something behind his back. She jumped on him, grabbing him in a big hug.

"JON!WherewereyouandIdidn'tseeyouattheconcertandthoughtyoumightnowhavebeenthereandthatsomethinghappenedadeverything!" she said at 100 mph. Jon paused a moment to translate what she had said.

"I'm sorry I missed your concert, I had misplaced my ticket and could find it before the show. I still saw you on the TV. I also stopped to um do something before I headed over here," Jon said.

"What'd you have to do?" she asked.

"Well, um?" Jon started nervously.

"Oh never mind come on lets eat I just finished cooking!" Felicia said before dragging him in. She rushed to the kitchen and came out with some steak and fish sticks. They sat and ate, They ate in silence as Felicia tried to get Jon to talk, he was trying to summon something from within him but Felicia didn't know that.

"Felicia," Jon said. "I have something to ask you."

"Sure what is it Jon?" Felicia responded. Jon stood up and walked over to her. She was a bit confused on what he was doing till he pulled a small box with a bow on top and held it out to her. She looked at him with wide eyes, gently taking it in her paws. She slowly opened it and saw something wrapped up and a note attached to it. She picked it up and opened it. It was some kind of letter. She started reading it.

_Dear Mr. Talbain,_

_On behalf of everyone here at the Sunny Dale orphanage, we would like to thank you for you help in repairing and rebuilding out dorms. The children greatly appreciate the weeks you've spent with us building and repairing those rooms for the children. Your donation of $500 was put to use buying supplies and materials to use for rebuilding that section after the fire. A nun had left us recently, her name was Sister Felicia and she was as helpful as you were, despite her being from another orphanage. We greatly appreciate your attitude to serving and would have made her very proud to know men like you exist in this world. We have nothing to give in return but thanks and you took that as reward with a generous heart. From everyone here in at Sunny Dale, we want to say thank you and that you are God's greatest blessing to us. _

_Sincerely, _

_Sister Rachel_

Felicia stared at the letter. She noticed a change of handwriting at the bottom that said _turn over_. She did and read the note.

_This is an act that only you could pull off without complaining. I tried my best to imitate you and help others like you do. And now, after all that I've done, I've changed to a good person because of you and you alone. So the only thing I can say is a question. Will you be my Valentine?_

Jon reached over and grabbed the enclosed package; Felicia's eyes already filled with tears of joy. She looked up at him as he opened it to reveal a beautiful charm bracelet. He looked at her with loving eyes.

"So, what's your answer?" He asked. Over come with emotion, Felicia literally pounced on to him, sobbing in joy.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she said through tear, sobs and laughs. Without thinking, Felicia kissed the werewolf, hard. For some reason, he wasn't surprised and immediately returns it with just as much passion. After all this time, he had grown a heart of love, love for serving, love for others, and most of all, love for her. And she felt exactly the same way.

**So, tell my what you think, isn't that sweet.**


End file.
